sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Snail (company)
Suzhou Snail Digital Technology Co., Ltd. ( ), doing business as Snail ( ), is a Chinese video game company and a Virtual Network Operator headquartered in Suzhou, China, which has branches Snail Games and Snail Mobile. Its division, Snail USA, is responsible for bringing Snail Games products to audiences in North America and South America. With a focus on free-to-play online games, Snail Games acts as a developer and publisher of original IP across multiple genres and distribution channels, including massively multiplayer online (MMOs), real-time strategy (RTS), and casual games. Its global registered user base has reached over 70 million accounts,According to total registered users on Snail Games portal http://www.woniu.com/ largely driven by its independent games portal Woniu.com. The U.S. operation anticipates the launch of its portal for Western audiences in Q2 2011, PlaySnail.com, to further drive its efforts abroad. History Snail was founded by Shi Hai in Suzhou, China, and became established as Suzhou Electronic Co., Ltd. in October 2014. The company is one of the first online game developers in China. With over 1,500 employees, Snail has a global presence, with offices in China (Suzhou and Shanghai), Taiwan, Russia and the US, and has localized its games into more than 20 languages. Snail Games has received numerous awards over the past decade, including the “China Cultural Games Overseas Development Award” 4 years in a row, the “China Top 10 Game Provider” 3 years in a row, and over 30 additional prestigious awards from government, industry, media, and player communities around the world. Games The Snail Games portfolio includes Taichi Panda, Voyage Century Online, 5 Street, Age of Armor, Heroes of Gaia (Castle of Heroes), Ministry of War (Terra Militaris), Throne of Fire, The Chosen, Age of Wushu, Black Gold Online and more. Snail Games has published its properties in over 80 countries and regions worldwide, including South Korea, Japan, Russia, Europe, and North/South America. Additional titles under development include 1st Virtual, Bounty Bay Live – Voyage of the Century Web, PixArk, Savage Horizon and a variety of other internet products and games. Notes References *Snail Games USA Announces Closed Beta Registration for The Chosen pc.ign.com, June 3, 2011 *Snail Games launches Ministry of War massively.joystiq.com, November 17, 2010 *Snail Games USA Announces Closed Beta Registration for The Chosen supervideogamer.com, June 6, 2011 *Snail Games USA Launches New Payment Channel with Go Cash Game Card Partnership gamasutra.com, August 4, 2010 *Snail Games Opens US HQ next-gen.biz, April 1, 2010 *GameDuell, Snail Games USA, OMGPOP and The9 Choose Offerpal Media for Virtual Currency Monetization blog.tapjoy.com, June 10, 2010 *Snail Games USA Announces Ministry of War Partnership with Kongregate mpogd.com, August 2, 2010 *Snail Games Usa Announces Closed Beta Registration For The Chosen gameinatrix.com, June 3, 2011 *About Snail snailgame.net, 2008 External links * * Snail USA * Woniu.com Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Companies established in 2000 Snail Games Category:Video game companies of China Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game publishers